A Father's Hate
by Element-Chaos
Summary: Naruto is killed by his fathers hand after the Kyubi is yanked out of him. Now Kami gives him a chance to go and right the wrongs of the Universe before the world is completely out of balance.Naruto must now face the Yellow Flash, The Yondaime, His father
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"It is done… the Kyubi has been torn form the boy." Pain said to his master.

"I see… is he…alive?" the man asked with little emotion in his voice. He stared down at the body of what used to be the container of the Kyubi no Kitsune.

"No he died after the project was completed." Pain said as he stared at the fallen ninja.

"Small loss… let's go, Phase 2 is now in progress. Call upon the remaining members of the group while I take care of our guests." the man said as he grab the lifeless corpse of the blond teen at his feet. He threw it over his shoulder and began walking to the entrance of the cave.

"Hai leader-sama." Pain said and made a hand seal and spoke into his ring. **"The Leader wants us all to meet at the area. Phase 2 is in progress."**

**There was no reply but Pain felt the pull of his chakra as the remaining members heard his message.**

"**Just a little farther guys! We can make it!" Tsunade screamed as a small army followed behind her. It consisted of many ninja form the village and they were all intent on one thing, saving Uzumaki Naruto. The army consisted of Maito Gai, Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, Hyuga Neji & Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, TenTen, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Chouji, Nara Shikimaru, Jiraiya, Iruka, Ibiki, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Mogi, Obi (Not his name I know), Ebisu, and Tsunade last of all. **

**Naruto had been captured by Akatsuki a couple days ago by a mysterious member that hadn't been on file. After being caught the enemy fled the sight faster then Tsunade could believe and before she could react a army of rogue ninja attacked Konoha. It delayed them by a lot and since they left she gave charge of Konoha to the Shinobi Clan Heads. They were drawing close to where Neji said he sensed Naruto's chakras pouring out last.**

"**COME ON!" Tsunade screamed picking up the pace.**

**Sakura had tears running down her face as she cried for her team mate and friend. "Please Naruto…Please for me! You promised you would never die before you became Hokage! You swore to me that…that you wouldn't leave me!" Sakura muttered low enough for only herself to hear. **

"**HEY! A New presence has emerged and I sense Naruto with it!" Neji said happily and the army cheered.**

"**Way to fight Naruto!" Lee screamed.**

"**Come on Gaki just hold on!" Jiraiya said triumphantly.**

"**You little brat, your getting one after this!" Tsunade said with tears brimming in her eyes.**

"**Naruto…" Sakura sighed as she wiped away her tears.**

"**Naruto-kun…" Hinata said fiercely as she raced to help her love.**

"**Troublesome." Shikimaru said with a smirk.**

"**Alright Naruto-kun!" Ino screamed not caring what anyone thought about the affectionate title she put on the end.**

"**Wait hold on!" Neji said suddenly as they got closer. "Oh Kami…" he whispered in fear.**

"**What is it Neji, did Naruto destroy the person already?" Tsunade asked with a smirk.**

"**So you are finally here eh?" the mans cold voice boomed as he saw the small Konoha and Suna army come into view. He had Naruto laying in front of him on his back and there were multiple wounds on his body.**

"**You know…" The man said as he tapped at the black mask on his face. "You're just a little bit late." With that he grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and with amazing strength and speed hurled the lifeless body at the Konoha army.**

**Tsunade could tell just from the lack of resistance that Naruto's body had that the boy was gone. She could only stare with horror as events played out.**

"**NO!" Sakura screamed in anger, sadness, rage, grief, and loneliness. Her cries were not the only ones heard as the ninja realized that they had been happy for the wrong reasons. Sakura dove forward and Naruto's body crashed into her and they rolled across the ground. When they stopped rolling Sakura crawled over to Naruto and put his head in her lap and stroked his blond hair while fresh tears fell down her face. "No Naruto…Naruto-kun no!" she sobbed.**

"**Yeah, he's dead… whoops." the man said as he stared at the small army. "You know, I can tell you guys want to kill me but… please don't try." the man said as he reached up and grabbed his hood that covered his hair. He pulled it down to reveal spiky blond hair that was similar to Naruto's own.**

"**Oh fuck. NO!" Jiraiya muttered seeing the hair. "RUN!" he screamed as he ran towards the man.**

"**Jiraiya what is it?" Tsunade screamed running after her friend and team mate.**

"**It's-"**

"**Me!" the man screamed ripping off his mask to reveal piercing blue eyes that looked just like Naruto's. His face looked like an older and more mature face that Naruto would have had he not been killed. Jiraiya could only stare in horror as he looked into the eyes of none other then Namikaze Minato.**

"**That's…" Asuma said his cigarette falling out of his mouth.**

"**Holy shit." Shikimaru whispered seeing the face.**

"**Who is he?" Ino asked staring at the man in anger and sorrow.**

"**Run…" Gai whispered as he saw the face.**

**Minato held his hand out and formed a Rasengan in it and disappeared from sight suddenly. He reappeared in a yellow flash behind Jiraiya and slammed the Rasengan into his back. The white haired toad sage flew forward at the rock face at incredible speeds and he smashed into it. Minato disappeared again and suddenly he was holding Jiraiya by the neck as he stared into his eyes.**

"**You fool… as though you or any of these pathetic fools could handle me!" Minato screamed as he slammed Jiraiya down into the ground with strength that rivaled Tsunade's own…the scariest part was that Minato wasn't using chakra infused strength though.**

"**Jiraiya!" Tsunade screamed as she ran at Minato. The blond haired man simply looked up at the blond woman and caught her glowing fist in mid flight. She froze in horror and shock as he held back her brute strength with no apparent effort.**

"**Stupid bitch!" Minato screamed as he spun and slammed Tsunade face first into the rock ledge. It shattered upon impact and boulders fell down around the Godaime Hokage. Minato returned his attention to Jiraiya who was bleeding from the mouth, nose, and ears. He had a large wound on his back and blood was pooling around him.**

"**W-why Minato?" he asked his former student.**

"**Because… I fucked up 16 years ago and it pissed me off and now I wasted that much of my damn life fixing my mistake!" Minato screamed as he slammed his foot down into Jiraiya's chest crushing his ribs.**

"**What…who is this?" Ino screamed. She was now holding Naruto along with Hinata and Sakura and tears were falling form her face.**

"**It's…the Yondaime Hokage." Asuma said and everyone froze.**

"**I thought he died?" Chouji asked and Minato looked up at him, pure hate radiated from his cold blue eyes.**

"**Do I look dead?" he asked and then looked at everyone before him. "None of you pose a challenge and the one that did is now dead." Minato said looking at Naruto's dead body.**

"**Why Minato…he was… he was!" Jiraiya began wheezing out blood was pouring from his mouth.**

"**MY SON!" Minato screamed and everyone froze while time seemed to stop. "Surprised well then see how this sits. I didn't MEAN to save your damn village from the Kyubi! FUCK! It was me who tricked Uchiha Madra into sending it there. I didn't MEAN to seal it in that damn brat!" Minato screamed as he glared at Naruto.**

"**What do you mean?" Sakura whispered.**

"**I was trying to seal the Kyubi within myself! That shit head was my sacrifice! But I fucked up…and we switched roles and I 'died'. But then I struck some gold afterwards and now here I am." Minato said as he looked down into his dying Sensei's eyes. "Pervert!" Minato screamed and he slammed a fully formed Rasengan into Jiraiya's chest immediately killing the man.**

"**Is there no stopping him?" Gai asked with horror as events played out.**

**Suddenly a wave of sand flew at Minato and slammed into his body only he disappeared and reappeared behind the user of the sand. Gaara had no time to react as Minato's foot sent him hurtling into the air. Minato formed another Rasengan in his hand and tensed himself to jump but before he could leave the ground to finish the sand user he ducked under Asuma's trench knives. The Rasengan faded as he turned and slammed his fist into Asuma's gut, still in a crouch. **

**He brought his elbow straight back into the face of Lee who was trying to kick him while he was distracted and the teenage ninja was sent rocketing backwards through a few trees before he came to a halt. He was unconscious and blood was pouring down his face. His arm, collarbone, hip, nose, and wrist were all broken.**

"**He took Lee out of the battle with one shot… Neji whispered in horror as Minato brought his fist up and slammed an uppercut into Asuma's chin, lifting the Jonin off the ground. Asuma slammed into a large branch over head and fell back to the ground but before he could land Minato spun and slammed a roundhouse kick into his chest and sent him flying at TenTen and Shino who were both caught off guard and were slammed into a tree along with the Jonin. **

"**Come on… you know you want to fight." Minato suddenly said as his gaze shifted to one frozen Hatake Kakashi.**

"**Sensei…" Kakashi muttered.**

"**We have already set up ten different moves to kill you Shikimaru said as he Shadow suddenly snagged Minato and held him firm.**

"**Hold him Shikimaru!" Kakashi said as he formed a Chidori in his right hand and sprinted at Minato. His head band was up revealing his Sharingan.**

"**Be careful." Minato said suddenly as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and in his place was Sakura who was horror stricken as Kakashi flew at her.**

"**Shit, Sakura!" Kakashi screamed but it was no use. She couldn't move since somehow Minato had placed Sakura in Shikimaru's own shadow hold. Kakashi dipped to the left and rolled his Chidori crashing into the ground and leaving a large gouge. **

"**Nice try…but fail." Minato said as his foot crashed into Kakashi's face and sent him flying into Shikimaru who was lifted off the ground and both crashed into the rock next to where Tsunade was buried. Sakura was also sent flying since Shikimaru had a hold of her and she slammed into a tree next to the place that Naruto's dead body was. "You're all fools… do you seriously think that you can beat me?" Minato demanded as he disappeared from sight. **

**He reappeared behind Gai and grabbed him by the vest and with no effort he tossed the man to the side. Gai landed on his feet and slid backwards and immediately rushed at Minato and swung his fist at his face but then pulled back as he brought his leg around at the blond man's head. Minato smirked as he grabbed the vicious kick in mid-flight and held it without suffering any damage.**

"**Fool." Minato spoke darkly as he spun on his heel and slammed Gai through a tree before releasing him and letting him slam into the rock cliff near Kakashi and Shikimaru. "None of you can beat me… go home to that shit hole and spend the last time that you have on this earth with them." Minato said before he disappeared in a bright yellow flash.**

"**N-Naruto- kun…." Ino said sadly as she buried her face in her dead friends chest. **

"**So much death today…" Hinata said as tears poured down her face. She was holding Naruto's hand in her own and was running her thumb across his cold jaw.**

"**Come on let's transport the injured back home… fortunately no one was actually killed…besides for Jiraiya- Sama and Naruto…" Iruka said sadly as tears made their way down his cheeks and over his scar.**

"**GAH! MINATO!" A sudden scream echoed through the forest as the rubble that buried Tsunade exploded and sent small rocks raining down. She stood with green chakra encasing her fists as she looked around the clearing in anger the purple diamond on her forehead was gone. "Back to Konoha… prepare for war!" Tsunade shouted the order.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Color of Purity

The party that had gone to save Naruto returned carrying two figures between them, master and apprentice. Killed by the hand of a father and student. Almost everyone in the party had tears in their eyes as they accepted the loss they had just experienced. Tsunade led the group through the streets, letting every citizen see the two dead ninja. Many stared with shock at the dead bodies, very few felt happiness. In fact more people cried out in pain at the death of Uzumaki Naruto then those who cried out cheers. By the time that they all reached the Hokage tower they had a large crowd of people following them and it kept growing even as Tsunade, Kakashi who was carrying Naruto, Gai and Asuma who were carrying Jiraiya, and Sakura made their way up the Hokage's tower and stood at the balcony. Jiraiya and Naruto lay at Tsunade's feet as she looked out upon Konoha and its citizens.

"People of Konoha hear me now!" she yelled and there was a hushed silence, even the wind halted in its actions. She looked around and noticed several ninja's gathering around the tower and she continued speaking. "As of today, Konoha is now at war with…its greatest enemy yet. A few hours ago me and several other Konoha Shinobi chased after Uzumaki Naruto who was captured by the organization Akatsuki. Sadly we arrived too late, and he was dead. His murder was revealed to be none other than… Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage!" Tsunade screamed with tears in her eyes. She heard many cries of agony and disbelief and she continued. "I want all Jōnin, Chūnin, and Genin to report to the Arena in four hours!" she said this and stepped away and looked at Naruto and Jiraiya sadly. "Why?" she screamed and clenched her fists, tears pouring down her cheeks. She reached down and grabbed the necklace on Naruto neck and rip it off and with a grunt she crushed it within her hand and slowly let the powder slip between her hands.

"Gather the war council! Kakashi go to Iwa and tell them that the Hokage demands to see them. Tell them they are finally going to get their revenge on Minato. Gai, go to Kumo and tell them that we found Killer Bee's murderer. Asuma I want you to go to Kiri and tell them that we are going to war and that they will help greatly for their lives are at stake. GO NOW!" Tsunade ordered and all three ninja nodded and disappeared from sight. Tsunade then turned just as several ANBU landed next to her. "Gather the war council like I said! Tell them to be in the chambers in the next 30 minutes or I'll destroy them!" she ordered and they all flashed away after giving her a conjoined 'Hai!'

"Damn you Minato!" Tsunade muttered as she looked up into the sky. She looked down at Jiraiya who had a sad look on his face while Naruto had a peaceful look across his own. "Sakura, gather people to bring Jiraiya and Naruto to the council chambers and then I want you to report to the war council." She said and Sakura nodded sadly before she turned on her heel and dashed down the steps to fulfill the order.

XxXxX

"Uzumaki Naruto. Time of death October 23rd 14:31:34. Do you know where you stand right now?" A figure asked and Naruto stared at the ground before him with a sad look on his face. He slowly brought his gaze up and looked at the figure.

"I'm in the afterlife aren't I?" he asked and the figure nodded. "And are you Kami?" Naruto asked and the figure shook it's head. Naruto started at it with a questioning look and it spoke again.

"I am Unmei, one of Kami's paths. Kami sent me here to fix problems that are happening within her universe. You see Shinigami and Shukumei, two more of her paths, have seem to gone rogue and through their actions the balance of the world has been thrown off. She sent me here to help fix it but for some reason those two have restricted the other paths movements in the realm of the living. That's why I'm about to send you back to solve this problem, and if you do you will have your life back." Unmei said and it laid it's hand upon Naruto's head.

"Wait, you expect me to go fight against Akatsuki? They just killed me! That guy is to powerful!" Naruto exclaimed and Unmei shook its head.

"No, he is only powerful because he has been given strength by Shinigami and Shukumei. I can only do a small amount for you without upsetting the balance as much as it is already. All I can tell you is that you can beat that person, that man." Unmei said and Naruto stared at it.

"I need the fox." He said painfully. He hated the damn demon but he would have to deal with it if he wanted to win. "Its power can't upset the balance of the world if it's always been a part of it." Naruto said and Unmei nodded.

"That is correct. You shall have the other half of Kyūbi no Kitsune's power; with it I am hoping you can slow Shinigami's plans for a small time. Along with the power of the Kyūbi I am also going to send you back with new powers. First you no longer have the affinity for wind." Unmei said and Naruto's eyes widened.

"What do you mean! Without wind I can't use my most powerful technique!" Naruto exclaimed and Unmei shook its head. Naruto stared at it with anger and suspicion.

"You will have a new affinity that is much stronger, you shall have the affinity of Light. I can't give you the power to use it completely yet, you will have to discover that by yourself. Just know that you will need it. In addition to your new affinity I am also enhancing your abilities; Hearing, sight, strength, chakra, speed and so on. Third I am going to give you a special power that has not been bestowed upon people in a long time." Unmei spoke these words and suddenly in a flash of light a sword appeared in front of Naruto and Unmei and hovered slowly. "This is my sword Junsuisa (Purity). After accepting this sword you will have a small part of my powers. This here is it's sealed form. There are two more forms that you will have to master in order to have the power to stand against your enemies, it's unsealed form and finally its Bankai." Unmei spoke these words and Naruto stared at the sword in awe.

The sword had a pure white sheath that had the Kanji for Purity on it. The hilt was entirely white and had black diamond's going up either side. The cross guard was in the shape of a swastika and on the end of the hilt hung a small chain that Naruto saw as pointless. "What is the chain for?" he asked and Unmei stared at him.

"you can increase the size of the chain by applying chakra to it. You can then throw the sword and do many other things, be creative!" Unmei barked and Naruto nodded quickly. "Take the sword in your hand and unsheathe it…claim it!" Unmei said softly and Naruto nodded once and slowly reached out. Just as he grabbed the hilt there was a flash of light and Naruto felt a warm feeling run through him. He tightened his grip on the hilt with his right hand, grabbed the sheath with his left and hand and in one fluid movement he unsheathed the sword and held it up high, the blade pointed towards the sky.

"I claim this sword in order to restore balance! I shall purify the world of its upsets and I shall be its protector!" Naruto yelled to the sky and he heard rumbling and Unmei took a step back and watched as Naruto went through a sudden change.

A pillar of light engulfed Naruto and he felt his skin tingling and all his scars and blemishes burned away leaving him perfect. He felt his bones hardening, his muscles rippling, his skin growing tighter, and he also felt his ears pop, and his vision flashed. When it returned he saw things with perfect clarity and he looked at Unmei and finally saw it for what it was. Standing in front of him was a beautiful teenage girl with snow white hair that hung down to her lower back and looked as soft as silk. She was slightly shorter then himself and she wore a pure white robe that had no sleeves but instead had loose silk tails that wrapped down her arms. On her forehead was a glowing white diamond and her eyes were icy blue, her features were soft and beautiful. Her body was perfect by human standards. She was skinny with C-cup breasts and no blemishes.

"You're…beautiful." Naruto said the words softly and she nodded in thanks. Naruto looked at Junsuisa and saw that the blade was white and seemed to glow dully. He slowly sheathed the sword and held it firmly in his right hand. Naruto looked down at his feet and found himself staring at his toes. "Oh no…" he whispered.

"Yes, I should mention that you are naked. I was required to remove your body from earth in order to do what I have done." She said and laughed softly as Naruto began to blush furiously. Unmei held out her arm, the silky robe began to swirl around it and a beam of light shot from her palm and began to swirl around Naruto. It exploded and a downfall of white feathers covered him and when they disappeared he stood in a pair of white pants that hung loosely on him. He wore no shirt and so he saw his finely sculpted body that was just created. Around his neck and lower portion of his face he wore a white soft scarf that wrapped around and then hung over his left shoulder in the front and the back and both ends reached down to exactly below his rib cage. He wore a pair of white sandals and as he was looking down at them he saw a random spot in his pants. On the right side was the Kanji for Saisei (Rebirth). Naruto looked up at Unmei and smiled.

"Thank-you, but after all these awesome things I still have one more request." Naruto said as he strapped Junsuisa onto his back with the hilt above his right shoulder and the point protruding just below his left hip. He looked at her and she stepped closer to him and he held out his hand and took hers softly and slowly went down onto one knee. "While I traveled here I felt a familiar presence." He said and Unmei nodded.

"Yes, I should inform you of a few more things before you return. Your allies came looking for you and one died. His name was Jiraiya, your sensei." Unmei spoke and felt Naruto's hand suddenly tighten and she slowly bent down and placed a hand on his cheek that no longer had whisker marks upon them. He looked up, tears brimming in his eyes. "Do not worry, I will restore him also. It was not his time to die." Unmei said this and Naruto nodded.

"Thank-you, I don't know how I can thank you for all of these things." He said and Unmei leaned forward and kissed him softly upon his lips. Naruto felt his entire body become warm and his lips tingled even as Unmei pulled away from him. He looked into her eyes and saw his own reflection within them, his own eyes.

"By living and undoing what my brothers have done." Unmei said softly and Naruto nodded. He turned around as he stood and he came face to face with his Sensei, Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sensei, I'm sorry." He said and Jiraiya smiled. Naruto took a step forward and then turned around to look at Unmei but she had her back turned, her arms crossed in front of her. Naruto looked back at Jiraiya and suddenly a door appeared before them. "What happened?" Naruto asked. He wanted to have an idea before he went back.

"Naruto, there is no easy way to say this. Your father is still alive and he killed you." Jiraiya said sadly. "Me too." He added as an afterthought.

Naruto stared at the door sadly and then nodded. "I see, well let's go. We have some business to take care of." Naruto reached out for the door handle but he halted and turned to Unmei who was looking at him with a small smile.

"Forget something?" she asked and he chuckled and ran to her. She held her hand up and placed it against his chest and he felt a burning sensation rush through him. When she pulled her hand away there was a seal on his right breast. The seal was much more complicated then the seal that the fox was originally sealed within. There was a spiral and surrounding the spiral were eight small triangles. Between each kanji was a different mark that Naruto couldn't read but he knew that they were even small seals. In the center of the spiral was another one of the marks but he couldn't read it either. Naruto grinned at Unmei and patted her shoulder causing her to blush at the friendly action.

"Thanks!" he said and turned on his heel and dashed towards the door that Jiraiya held open. He jumped through and everything went black.

"Good luck… return to me." Unmei said as she disappeared in a flurry of white particles.

XxXxX

"We should assemble the troops here and then-" Shukaku was saying but was interrupted as the war council doors were kicked open suddenly. Everyone turned their attention to the now open doors and their faces were images of pure shock. Standing with his hands in his pockets was Uzumaki Naruto and behind him was Jiraiya with his arms crossed. The blond slowly walked into the room and kept his gaze focused on Tsunade. Next to her sat Sakura and Shizune and all three were staring at him in shock. Naruto halted his approach a few feet from the Hokage and turned on his heel so that he was facing one half of the council and then turned so he saw the other half.

"I have news that'll change your opinion on things most likely." He finally said and he heard several gaps as people realized that it wasn't just a Genjutsu. Naruto walked up to Tsunade and smiled slightly as she kept looking up and down his body, trying to figure out if what she was seeing was real.

"Naruto…" she muttered and looked over her shoulder and saw Jiraiya grinning at her. "Jiraiya…" she said and tears began to form in her eyes. "How?" she asked and Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Another story for another time Oba-chan. For now I have to tell everyone what I've learned and why I was given a second chance." Naruto said and turned to everyone. "As you all know…I died by my father's hand. Well I met someone in the afterlife named Unmei, one of Kami's paths. Unmei told me of why my father is here and what is happening to the world. You see, Kami has several different paths thought I'm not sure how many. Anyways two of the paths have gone rogue, The Shinigami and Shukumei, and they had something to do with my father being revived after sealing the Kyūbi into me. Ever since then they have been preparing themselves to take over this planet. But you see, the rogue Paths are supernatural beings and they have specific roles in the universe, but by coming to our planet and involving themselves directly they have upset the balance and not only that but they have prevented Unmei or any other path from coming to our aid. That is why I am here, Unmei is hoping that I will be able to restore balance and save our world." Naruto finished the quick summary and looked around and saw several people staring at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious? Do you expect us to believe your foolish ramblings? Non-sense!" Danzō exclaimed and Naruto turned to him. "I don't know how you two are back, the subject is interesting but we have more important things to worry about! The war that is coming and preparing for it!" Danzō said angrily as he stood to his feet.

"Danzō, seat yourself now!" Tsunade ordered and the man looked at her with anger for a brief second before taking a deep breath and seating himself. "Naruto…" Tsunade said as her gaze slowly drifted from Danzō to the blond. "What does Unmei presume we do? We have lost all nine Bijū to Akatsuki and we have no idea what their plan is." Tsunade said this and Naruto sighed heavily before he scratched his hair.

"I don't know. I just know that the end result has to be the restoration of balance. As for Akatsuki's plans with the Bijū… they are going to find that their plans are going to be halted for a small amount of time." Naruto said with a sly grin and Tsunade stared at him.

"What do you mean? They extracted all nine Bijū!" she exclaimed but both Jiraiya and Naruto smirked. Jiraiya stepped forward and explained why the dark group had made a mistake.

"You see, when Minato sealed Kyūbi away in Naruto he only sealed half of the Kyūbi away. Not only that but from what I understand he sealed the evil part of the Kyūbi away. The other half was sealed away with him inside the Death God's stomach." Jiraiya said and slowly his words began to dawn on everyone.

"Wait, they don't have all nine Bijū technically?" Tsunade whispered and Naruto laughed and pointed at the seal on his chest.

"No, they have 8 ½ Bijū. The other half of Kyūbi is in here. Unmei sealed the other half in me at my request." Naruto said and everyone broke out into cheer suddenly.

"That is some good news!" Shukaku said and clapped his son on the back. Shikamaru let a small grin cross his face.

"That's our unpredictable ninja!" Sakura said happily and stared at Naruto. Naruto looked at her and smiled and his lips moved, forming words that made Sakura's heart melt. _'I never go back on my word…ever.'_

"Okay, enough. We still must discuss our plans!" Tsunade barked. "I am expecting replies from the other four ninja villages within a few days. I hope that they will agree to hold a meeting and if so we need to have a good plan to lay on the table." Tsunade said and Naruto nodded.

"Naruto I do believe you should tell them the bad news about your resurrection." Jiraiya muttered and Tsunade eyed the blond sternly.

"What bad things?" she whispered and Naruto looked away with a small amount of anger in his eyes.

"Well, Unmei gave me new powers. Their strong but at the same time she made me new. I have to train and gain control of the new powers. So the way I look at it…I'm at the same strength I was when I died. I can only use the Rasengan and Kage Bunshin now. I don't have an affinity for wind either so Rasenshuriken is no longer part of my arsenal." Naruto said all this and everyone's mood started to decline. "But after I train I should hopefully be able to take on my father. The first task I have before myself is to master my new powers, then I have to gain control of Kyūbi, and finally…"Naruto trailed off not discussing his powers any further.

"Okay, you have a new mission Naruto." Tsunade said and was about to tell the blond teen that he had to master his powers but he held up a hand.

"Tsunade, I have to request that I take care of one major problem before this war starts." Naruto said and she looked at him curiously. The blonde was looking straight at Sakura and Tsunade heard the girl next to her gasp as she caught on to what Naruto wanted to do.

"What is it Naruto?" she asked hesitantly. Naruto looked at her sadly and closed his eyes before speaking again.

"I have to find…and kill…Sasuke." Naruto said and everyone stared at him in shock. Tsunade was flabbergasted! All this time Naruto had always been training so that he could save the rogue ninja but now he was requesting to kill him.

"Why?" Sakura whispered and Naruto looked at her. His eyes opened and Tsunade finally looked into them for the first time. They were no longer pure ocean blue. In them she saw streaks of pure white making it seem as though light was radiating from the boy's pupils.

"Sakura, my father is back. He has to know about Sasuke and our bond with him. He'll use it against us. This battle has to happen, before it can hurt us. If Sasuke gains anymore power I won't be able to handle him and then no one will be able to." Naruto said this and Tsunade nodded sadly.

"He is right Sakura. Sasuke is a major obstacle in this war. We have to eliminate him." With Tsunade's word the decision was final.

"Thank you Tsunade but two more requests. First, I want two weeks to train and get used to my new self. Second… I want Kakashi, Sakura, and I to go after Sasuke. He is our team mate and our problem." Naruto said and Tsunade hesitated in her answer. She needed Sakura and Kakashi in this battle, she couldn't risk them but she saw the grief in Naruto's eyes and when she turned towards her apprentice she saw silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Hai…" she said and Naruto nodded.

"Okay… with your permission I will leave." Naruto muttered this and walked out of the War meeting. _First things first… it's time to meet Kyūbi again._

XxXxX

"What do you mean 'We don't have every Bijū'?" Minato growled as he stared at Pain. "I watched the damn Kyūbi being pulled from Naruto with my own eyes!" Then man slammed his fist into a wall and closed his eyes.

"Minato-sama, I was checking on all nine beasts and I found that we have the Kyūbi's Dark chakra but not its light chakra. In order to go on with all of phase 2 and complete it successfully we need to have the Kyūbi's entire essence." Pain said and Minato sighed. The blonde haired man opened his eyes and thought on the matter for a few seconds.

"Just prepare everyone. I can seal them all as is and we will worry about sealing Kyūbi's second half later, it shouldn't be too hard to retrieve." Minato muttered.

"Wrong." A sudden voice said and Minato felt the room grow colder as a new presence entered. The blond man turned and found himself staring at Shukumei who was leaning against a wall with a slightly angry look on his face. The man was wearing black pants and a pair of black boots. He wore a black robe that hung open and feel down to his knees. On his pants were chains and spikes while on his back was a large Zanbato that was entirely black while the handle was ruby red. The man or Path had black spiky hair that hung down in front of his cold blue eyes and half way down his neck. "Shi just told me that he sensed Unmei reviving two people. The two you just killed." Shuku growled and stepped forward. "Not only did that bitch sister of mine give your little brat powers but she also gave him the other half of the Kyūbi!" he said and clenched his fist.

"Son of a bitch!" Minato muttered and looked at Pain. "Forget what I said about the sealing. For now we have to start gathering our troops for the war." Minato said and Pain nodded and disappeared in a vortex of purple light.

"What are we going to do?" Shuku asked Minato who had his eyes closed and his head leaned against the wall as he thought.

"First things first… I need Shi to bring back a few people. We have to break Konoha, we have to destroy their spirits! Tell him that I want him to bring back Sarutobi Hiruzen, Uchiha Obito, Orochimaru, and Uzumaki Kushina. That'll halt any progress they want to make. Also tell him to destroy their free will. I don't want to have to worry about them getting emotional on me." Minato said coldly and Shuku chuckled darkly.

"You truly are evil." He muttered and Minato shook his head.

"You haven't' seen anything yet. Wait until I find my son on the battlefield." Minato said this and disappeared in a yellow flash leaving Shuku to slowly fade away as his body turned to black dust and spiraled away into nothing.

**Author's notes: This chapter sucks. But I wanted to update for everyone as a Christmas present. So yeah, I'm still trying to adjust to switching between stories and as you can see I'm not used to it. Hopefully the next chapter will be a little slower and detailed. Until then Ja ne!**


End file.
